


I Almost Like It When You Hate Me

by mikasasha



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Movie), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, also this has little to no plot haha so enjoy literally just them fuckin, and btw this doesnt end up with them really reconciling. this is literally just hate sex, kind of homophobia?, lil bit, pretty rough hate sex at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasha/pseuds/mikasasha
Summary: Jake's had enough. Jake's just sick of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i aint ever read the book so i dont know the characters well but after seein the movie im shocked and offended only one of yall wrote about this pairing so u forced me to do this. i hardly even remember most of the things said and done in the movie so it might be really out of character and i wouldnt even know. but as i said. yall forced me

It didn't take even ten minutes after Jake first met Enoch to recognize that Enoch seems to hate every atom in his body.

He doesn't know what he did- he doesn't think he made a terribly too offensive introduction. He can't think of any way he could have insulted Enoch, can't think of how he's personally infringed upon him. Certainly, Jake knows, a boy has a reason to get a bit off put by the fact that someone who just walked into his home is being fawned over, but Christ, having the same family who all knows the same people since the 1940s, Enoch shouldn't be surprised that they're getting excited. And he certainly shouldn't be getting _jealous_. At least, that's definitely what it seems like he's doing.

The first day, Enoch's cold attitude is just bordering tolerable. The second day, it's annoying. The third day, it's infuriating.

After another interaction with Enoch consisting of snaps and witty insults and ending with Enoch walking up the stairs with a roll of his eyes, Jake's had enough. Jake's just sick of it.

Emma and Hugh and Horace are going on _again_  on how Jake shouldn't care, Enoch's just mean, not to take it personal, blah, blah, _blah_. He interrupts them by breathing hard through his nose and almost running to the stairs, rushing up them and walking to where Enoch regularly lingers. When he opens the door, Enoch doesn't really look up from his table where he's working on some next weird, creepy robot thing, but when Jake walks into the room and slams the door behind him, Enoch's head snaps up. When his eyes land on Jake, his expression quickly turns from shocked to annoyed and his eyes narrow.

"You have nerve." The words drip in disgust, and Jake can hardly believe how Enoch's voice can be so toxic despite the fact that he hardly even knows Jake.

"What's your problem?" He clenches his fists by his sides and he can feel himself trembling in frustration. "What did I do to you to get you to hate me _so much_?"

His eyes narrow further and his top lip nearly curls into a sneer. "What's my problem?" He parrots, as if he can't believe Jake asked him that. He almost says something before he purses his lips and breathes a heavy puff of air through his nose. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Jake's expression goes even sourer and his hands are starting to hurt from his nails hugging his palms. " _You_  have nerve. You have no reason to be as mean as you're being-"

Enoch stands up at that, face pulled back into an ugly expression. "'Mean'? What an elementary word."

"What do you want me to say then?" Jake's torso kind of leans forward, almost in a challenge. "You have no reason to be such a _dick_?"

Jake almost gets whiplash from how fast Enoch walks to stand in front of Jake and slam his right hand next to Jake's head on the door. "You watch your mouth in this house."

" _Make me_."

Jake wasn't one hundred percent sure what he was expecting to come next after saying a sentence like that. Possibly a punch or slap, maybe some spit in his face. Just not Enoch's big lips on his. They weren't opened, weren't forceful, but tense and bordering on nervous. Jake doesn't react much or move away, just tenses his shoulders and widens his eyes.

It's fleeting, just a few seconds. When Enoch pulls back, he looks even angrier than before.

" _Why didn't you move_?" He growls.

Jake can tell that the expression on his face is still shocked with wide eyes. "Wh- Why-" He furrows his brows, barely changing his expression. "Why didn't you _not_  kiss me?"

Enoch narrows his eyes again. "That barely even made sense. Answer me. Are you some sort of queer?"

Oh wow. There's a word he hasn't heard before as an actual insult.

Right. 1940s. He doesn't know that you aren't arrested for being gay in the U.K. anymore.

"Are you really calling me'queer' when  _you're_ the one who kissed  _me_?"

"You told me to make you watch your mouth!"

That's the first time Jake's ever heard Enoch yell.

"Yeah, by _slapping me_  or something- not  _kissing_ me!"

"I just wanted you  _away_ from me, but I'm surely alright to slap you, too, if that's what will just  _get you away from me_." He's gritted his teeth and his voice is hoarse.

"I don't know," Jake's voice is just as venomous. At this point, Jake just wants to make Enoch mad. "You don't seem to _really_ want me away much. You seem kind of ' _queer_ '."

" _Shut up_!" Second time.

" _Make me_!"

And he does. Enoch makes him shut up not with a kiss this time, but with a slap. A hard one, that stings Jake's cheek and pushes his head to the side. It reverberates through his body, reaching every nerve, and Jake can't help but notice that it felt almost good. He slowly turns his face back towards Enoch, who's shaking and breathing hard and furious and Jake can't help but notice that he looks  _sexy_ with his messed hair and big pupils and angry lips. 

No, Enoch doesn't kiss him. He kisses Enoch.

He lurches forward, and grips his right hand behind Enoch's head into his hair that was obviously once close shaved but is in need of a haircut. This time, Enoch is the one to tense his shoulders and go still. It's only when Jake turns his head and reaches his other hand to Enoch's head that he reacts. But it's not a reaction of him pushing Jake away or hitting him. He pulls him closer by the hips and fists his hands in Jake's jacket and leans forward into the kiss almost painfully. That's when the kiss becomes less stiff and turns open mouthed. It becomes desperate and hungry and Jake can't even find the shame in himself for slowly becoming hard anywhere among the boiling hot anger scratching throughout his veins.

Enoch moves his hands to under Jake's rib cage and digs his fingers into his sides hard enough to bruise to slam his back onto a table covered in papers onto his left. He just barely removes his lips.

"You want to see 'mean'?" Enoch growls against Jake's mouth. "I'll show you how mean I can be." The words make Jake shudder, and his hands trail from Enoch's head to his chest to fist into his stupid, ugly button up. Before he gets the chance to kiss Enoch again, he roughly shoves Jake onto the table, hard enough to make the wood yell out a creak and his back to tingle. Enoch shoves him further onto the table and climbs on top of him, slamming his arms on either side of Jake's head and kissing him again.

The kiss was too short,  _far_ too short for Jake to be satisfied, but when Enoch moves his mouth to Jake's jawline to start licking and biting and sucking, it becomes okay. The more Enoch moves down his throat, the more often and harder he bites, and Jake arches his back and reveals more of his neck, letting out the breathiest of moans that encourages Enoch to move his left hand down Jake's body.

"What, you like this?" Enoch's voice is deep and hoarse against Jake's throat and Jake is far past being half hard. "Being a poof and letting another man have his way with you?"

"You're hardly a man."

That gets Enoch to raise himself to his knees on the table, looking down at Jake with nothing but animistic rage and hooded eyes. His lips are swollen and his hair is everywhere, his diaphragm rising and falling quickly.

Jake can tell through his pants that he's hard.

"Get your coat off. Now."

The way he says it almost has Jake scared, and it goes straight from his ears to his dick.

He doesn't dare deny. He sits himself up enough to take off his jacket with hands shaky from arousal. How he's doing it though causes Enoch to make a gruff sound in frustration, and he reaches forward to yank it off himself. It almost hurts his arms, but at this point, any pain he feels from Enoch only sets his nerves on fire and makes the heat in his stomach bubble more. "You're too slow." He says, and immediately reaches for Jake's shirt once he's thrown his jacket somewhere on the floor. His shirt is off in seconds, and when it's gone, Enoch slams him back on the table, knocking the breath out of him.

When he returns to laying on his back, Enoch doesn't move to kiss him. He drags his hands, big and calloused, up Jake's torso. From his hipbones to his ribs, tracing over each muscle almost gently.

Jake doesn't want gentle.

"Not quite a girl, am I?" He spits, and that gets Enoch mad again. He slaps Jake again. He turns his face back to Enoch quickly this time, with a smug smile. "What? You too mad at the truth?" He sits up, pushing himself towards Enoch's face with his arms. "Mad that you like boys?"

"Shut your filthy mouth." Enoch growls, and shoves him back down, more ferocious than the last time.

"You seem to do that a lot better than me."

Enoch reaches his head back down to Jake, pressing his lips down angrily. His hands go down to Jake's back, going under his body to lift him up nearly flush against himself.

Jake reaches his hands to the bottom of Enoch's shirt to yank it from under his pants, immediately working on the buttons while their mouths kiss aggressively, effectively turning their lips red and numb.

When Jake undoes the top button of Enoch's shirt, he tries to pull it off. When Enoch realizes, he drops Jake roughly, shocking him and ripping the breath out of him again when he hits the table. Enoch raises himself on the table again to shrug off the shirt, and Jake can't help but notice how nicely put together Enoch's muscles are.

"God." Jake mutters under his breath, raking his gaze across Enoch's torso.

"I fucking hate you." Enoch barely breathes the words out.

"Watch your mouth."

"Eat shit." He spits as he brings his hands down to Jake's belt, hardly fumbling despite the fact that they were shaking just as much as Jake's.

"Eat _me_." Jake snaps back as Enoch unzips his pants. He moans just slightly when the pressure of his pants is off of him, and Enoch yanks them off, along with his underwear, slightly chafing Jake's ass and thighs. When they're low enough, he kicks them off of his legs, and he notices Enoch staring at his erection with a terrifying hunger. "Your turn."

Enoch looks at him with angry eyes through heavy lids. "You don't deserve it."

Jake chuckles gruffly and darkly. "Well, do _something_."

And he does. He spits into his hand and grabs onto Jake's dick, beginning to stroke so painfully slow. Jake moans, throwing his head back and thumping it on the table.

" _Go faster_."

He doesn't listen. Just leans down to aggressively kiss Jake again, slowly and teasingly rubbing his hand up and down.

Enoch's lips are soft and slick and he tastes of nearly nothing, and hearing him breathe heavy through his nose makes his dick twitch in desperation, yet Enoch's hand doesn't go any faster, and this is  _torture_.

"Jesus, Enoch, go  _faster_." Jake whines against his lips, and he begins to dig his nails into Enoch's shoulders.

"We use manners in this house." He moves his mouth back down to Jake's throat, and licks a stripe up his Adam's apple, yanking a piercing moan out of him.

" _Please_." Fuck pride.

"Good boy." And feeling Enoch smile against his throat while his hand begins to speed up almost has him coming then and there.

Enoch bites along the left side of Jake's throat more, going over some of the spots he made earlier. When he accidentally breaks his skin biting too hard onto a deep bite mark he had already made earlier, Jake moans. He feels the sting of Enoch's tongue lick the slightly bleeding mark which has the heat in his abdomen bubble and claw at the inside of his body.

"Enoch-" He chokes out, and he begins to scratch his nails down the back of the boy on top of him. "Enoch, I'm going- Gonna-"

And then his hand is gone.

Jake's whine borders on sounding like a yell. His vision swirls and he becomes almost dizzy while his entire body screams at him in anger.

"No, you aren't." At Enoch's words, Jake yells again, and he nearly throws a tantrum. He digs his nails into the shoulders above him, and the smile Enoch grows paired with his heavy, lustful eyes nearly has Jake coming itself. "Did you really expect me to just let you without you so much as touching me?"

"God, then let me touch you." Jake chokes out. "You want me to jerk you off?"

"No." He goes back on his knees and goes off the table. Jake props himself up on his elbows to watch Enoch's fingers slowly undo his belt as he stares into his eyes. The sight has him hungry and twitching. "I want you to choke on me."

Jake lets out another sound bordering on a moan and he lifts himself off of the table to go over to Enoch and kiss his swollen lips again. When his pants are just low enough to let him free, Enoch roughly shoves Jake onto his knees in front of his erection. Jake grabs onto his base and licks a heavy trail from the bottom to the head, licking the slit when he reaches the top. Enoch breathes hard through his mouth, and Jake can easily tell he's trying desperately not to groan. Enoch's right hand sneaks into Jake's hair, grabbing on just barely tight and nowhere near enough to hurt.

Well, that won't do. He _wants_ Enoch to hurt him. He wants Enoch to lose control.

So he goes down as far as he can. Which, shockingly, is all the way down until his pointed nose is brushing against Enoch's hair below his belly button. He swallows around him, which has Enoch unable to choke back his groan. His fingers grip onto Jake's hair tighter, and Jake can't help but pull his head off of him and smile. He looks up at Enoch through his lashes, who's looking at him with a furious fire deep and blowing behind his eyes. Maintaining eye contact, Jake goes all the way down again so slow that he knows it must be insufferable. He pulls back just as slowly, goes back down just as slowly, pulls back, goes down, all the while staring Enoch in the eyes.

He hates Enoch so much.

Him grabbing Jake's hair tighter and guiding his head faster up and down his dick after several grueling and slow moments has him more turned on than it should. He doesn't stop Enoch, doesn't pull back when he repeatedly hits the back of Jake's throat. After not a very long time at all, Enoch shoves him off and pulls him back up to standing by the hair, raking out a pleased hiss from behind Jake's teeth as he felt the pain scatter throughout his scalp.

His lips are crushed again against Enoch's, and no matter how many times they kiss and no matter how much they hate each other, Jake knows that he'll never grow tired of kissing him. As they kiss, Enoch reaches a hand down to grab both of their erections and stroke fast and hard. When Jake begins to breathe too hard to properly kiss, Enoch reaches his mouth back down to the scabbing bite mark and licks it again, going just above it to give another bite.

Enoch's hand begins to stutter, and Jake's fingers come up to claw hard at his back. Their legs are shaking and their breathing is jerky, and Jake is the one who comes first. He moans loud, hard, and Enoch groans very shortly after, and they've made complete messes of themselves.

They lean on each other for a bit, catching their breaths through panting and blood flowing back through their bodies.

When Enoch gains the strength to move, he shoves Jake off hard enough to slam against the table and uses his own shirt from the floor to wipe his hands and stomach. He throws down the shirt back onto the floor and tucks himself back in, only to walk back to his work station, shirtless and sweaty. He continues to work on whatever he was previously, as if absolutely nothing had happened.

"Put on your clothes and get out of this house. You try and do this again, I'll fuck you until you're bleeding."

As he gathers his clothes and gets dressed, he thinks of how much that isn't a threat, and how much he wants to take him up on his offer.

Before he opens the door, he feels his neck throb, and traces his fingers along the indents and bruises. He knows Enoch put them there on purpose. To let everyone know and to humiliate him. That fact rushes what feels like razors and arsenic through his veins and his rib cage lights up with anger and humiliation. He grabs onto the doorknob and speaks without looking backwards. "Fuck you."

Jake opens the door with a hand halfheartedly trying to cover his neck and leaves the room, trying his best not to close the door too loud or too quiet. He stares at the floor for a bit as he just stands in front of the room he just had _sex_ with someone he _hates_ in, and lets the surrealism and dopamine of the situation tread off and the regret and anger fill him up again. He purses his lips and grits his teeth as he just asks himself why on _earth_ he did that. When he turns to walk down the stairs, he sees Emma at the opposite end of the hall standing in front of an open door leading to an empty room, embarrassed and blushing. She attempts a smile at him, possibly in a greeting, but it's very obviously forced and terrified and  _awkward_. He doesn't try and say anything. He just reciprocates the gesture and walks down the stairs and out of the house without moving his hand from his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> was this ooc? because if so let me know and i'll just delete this and beat the shit out of myself
> 
> but yall better write more fics with this pairing or i swear to god i'll blow up this site. i'll do it dont even test me
> 
> send me anon hate on tunglr: @memekasasha


End file.
